You Walk Into a Bar
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Losing his job and meeting a cold, callous, jerk wasn't the worst of things that could have happened to Axel. Oh wait, yes, yes it was. He just had to sleep with him. AkuRoku.


Disclaimer: I hate this. Eff you.  
Warning: _Smut_! Yaoi. Lots of yaoi. Um, AU.  
Pairing: AxelxRoxas  
Summary: Losing his job and meeting a cold, callous, jerk wasn't the worst of things Axel could have had happened. Oh wait, yes, yes it is. He just had to make it worse by sleeping with him.  
Dedication: To Becca! Happy birthday. Yay for being legal and wanting a good dose of smut. Well, here it be.

o-o-o

**You Walk Into a Bar...  
**One shot.

o-o-o

It's like a one-two-three step process. Axel decided to go to a bar, just a one time thing _(maybe not,)_ and just happened to zone in on a cold looking blond, looking oh so lonely and in need of some Axel - loving. Losing your job seriously shouldn't have been an excuse to get drunk and fuck someone. But this is Axel and he'll do whatever he fucking wants.

So he's standing by this man, who really is just a boy, and grinning his Cheshire cat grin that's charmed enough for him to say so, at least. But the kid isn't even looking at him, isn't paying any attention whatsoever to anything besides his shot glass - _can he even have that?_ - But when Axel tries to take it away in favor of a conversation, the boy snaps angrily at him.

"What do you want?"

'_Shit man, he even **sounds** young,'_ but Axel knows he's not. He knows he's at least his age, maybe a little younger. He lets his hand rest on the kid shoulder, swaying his hips just enough to get two pools of blue on his face. They're pretty eyes, could glow maybe, almost that bright.

He leans down close, whispering in his huskiest voice, "Well, I was thinking maybe you, me, and something involving us together. Interest you?"

The boy eyes him for a moment, before standing, not looking at his face. "Roxas."

One fine red eye brow rises. "Say what?"

Snapping back a quick, "Roxas. My name is Roxas," the blond takes his hand and they're out of the bar, and into the back alley. When the air hits their faces, Roxas's shy, cold demeanor falls, and he pushes Axel against the nearest wall. Axel closes his eyes, mouth opening in a haughty sort of laugh.

"Axel," he croaks, his voice shrinking back into his throat. Roxas doesn't seem to care about anything but the spot above his jaw line that he's currently sucking the life out of. Axel tenses and switches their position, mildly surprised when Roxas doesn't protest. "Name - it's -"

"Don't _care_," and shit, Axel should be pissed, and push the kid away, but he can't. It's like some sort of spell thrown over him, where his hands and lips are permanently attached to different parts of Roxas's body.

Roxas groans, hooking a leg awkwardly over Axel's skinny hip, gyrating as hard as he can, tightening his hands in Axel's scarlet hair heatedly. He revels in the soft hiss spilling from his lover's lips, hands finding places against Axel's thin chest to squeeze and manipulate to his bidding, letting his own head drop on the redhead's shoulder cautiously.

Axel, smirking slightly, nips the triangle of flesh so openly presented to him, a laugh lodged low in his throat, and his nails busy scraping the sensitive flesh of Roxas's smooth back. Roxas arches to his rough touches, letting the single drop of blood flow down his lips. Axel easily licks it away, smashing their mouths together viciously. It's all teeth and tongue and _fuck_, but Roxas's tastes like smoke and fire and everything Axel's ever known.

It's so, _so_ addictive, each of them moving in their own infuriating way, driving to the brick, pulling away and then doing it again. Axel curls his pale hand around Roxas's pants, and slow enough for Roxas to scream out, _"Fuckin'... just, god - hurry up!"_ And it's all the incentive he needs, ripping the cloth down and eagerly going for his prize, licking his lips, shudder coursing through his body. He strokes the flesh he finds, a firm rhythm, enough for Roxas to dig the palm of his hand into Axel's neck, breath coming in sharp pants.

It's refreshing to see _Roxas oh god Roxas_ undone. The little imp takes his neck, pushing them father into the wall. Axel nearly forgets that Roxas isn't weak; he isn't fragile, just so damn deceiving for his _size _and moans when Roxas smacks his hand away.

"Do it," he snarls fiercely.

Axel doesn't stop his snicker, pulling off his own coat, pressing intimately close, his tongue languidly sweeping out and caressing the shell of the blond's ear sensually, knowing which buttons to push. The hand on his neck relents just enough that Axel shrugs it off, watching as it falls limply to Roxas side. He spits in his hand, reaching around to messily prepare his lover. Obscenities spill out of his mouth just _hearing _Roxas heavy groan, feeling the constriction. He moves, stretching before Roxas bucks, narrowing his eyes as a signal. So Axel takes Roxas's legs and places them on his hips, head fall back in ecstasy at just the _thought _of what's he's about to do.

And Roxas, oh fuck, Roxas doesn't wait - doesn't ask for anything. He _takes_, slamming himself down, shrieking into Axel's abused neck, teeth clamping down in the process. A flinch is all he has time for as Axel moves, bucking up into the deliciously tight body, and again and again because it's _his_ addiction. Roxas is fine being in control, having it on his terms, but when it's Axel, it's fucking _scorching._

Long nimble fingers, bound to leave bruises, clutch smooth skin, rocking their beings together to reach completion - _almost, just ah - _it's so close and Axel's on fire, every vein aching with compressed raw heat. He howls when Roxas meets his thrusts, hands resting on his back seemingly innocent. Axel keeps moving, in and out in and out, shift, and smiles - fucking smiles- because he's hit Roxas's sweet spot, clearly, as the boy's bright blue eyes slide shut momentarily, and Axel thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Will ever see.

This is one thing he can't screw up. The redhead relishes in the way Roxas's says his name, breath leaving his smaller body in little gasps. "A_Xe_eelll." Smooth like butter, like silk rushing over his hands.

It's almost enough, the sounds, tightness, _god the tightness_. Axel drives Roxas back against the wall with his weight, most likely crushing him, his own hand leaving Roxas's firm hip to grasp him, stroking again, not at all in rhythm, but that's okay – oh…_oh **god**, Rox_- and it's all over.

The body in his arms slumps, as does he, and they fall together, heaving in greedy amounts of air. Axel grins, letting his bony arm fall across Roxas's middle. All is silent in delicious bliss of afterglow for a few glorious seconds, until Roxas grunts and throws his arm away, wobbly standing up. He starts to throw on his clothes, messy as they are.

Axel says nothing, rolling over to analyze his friend quietly, for once, and realizes that this - this is nothing to someone like Roxas who comes and goes and doesn't want to face up to his emotions.

There is no I Love You.

There isn't even a Thanks For The Ride, Man.

There is only Roxas's footfall as he walks away. Axel shrugs because, _fuck_ no it doesn't bother him, so he stands and dresses and takes off in the opposite direction, not even a little hurt that Roxas didn't say goodbye. I mean, come on, and not even a little thank you?

"Whatever man," Axel whispers, only a little dejectedly. It gets swallowed by the unusual wind that graces by him, messing up his already unruly hair.

He turns, and knows in his heart that no, Roxas is not there, but waves anyway. He wants to pull up his middle finger, but doesn't. He really isn't one for fuck-n-runs.

There's a cold feeling inside, chiller than the air, and it's exactly why he doesn't like them.

He doesn't even know Roxas's last name. Fuck.

He kicks the pavement with worn out sneakers, a half hearted glare breaking through his eyes.

Still, it's like a one-two-three step process.

Lose job. Check.

Fuck a stranger to feel better. Check.

In the end, come out feeling disgusting and morally wrong to society.

Fucking _check._

o-o-o

End.

:D Review because you love me and my AkuRoku fics...?


End file.
